User talk:LuckyTimothy
Help Archiving Sure, I'm happy to help! just dont edit your page for a while ;) (talk) 16:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just check out the code to figure out how to do it... thats how I learned lol. (talk) 16:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. And its no trouble. I consider us to be friends. (talk) 16:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::D Administrator soz about the picture pages. I will do it seriousl, don't ban me. how did you become a admin? ;) thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ;) How? How do i put bad pages and things down for deletion? I♥CarlisleCullen 16:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :User:LuckyTimothy: I hope you don't mind that I answered your question, but I thought the Admins maybe have more important work than explaining everything to users. :JoKalliauer Admin Hey! I was wondering (coz you seem pretty reliable and cool) whether you could be an admin on my twilight wikia and help me with pages and stuff like that... just wondering? thanks I♥CarlisleCullen 17:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol, this proves my stupidity XP Hey! I didn't realize you were an admin. I see you recently got it, so I'm happy for you :)! Congrats! If there's anything we can help each other on, I'm sure we'd have fun :). Super Fans ok heres my reply to the super fans chart Twilight book:ive read it 4 times New Moon book:ive read it 4 times Eclipse book:ive read it 3 times Breaking Dawn:ive read it 2 times Twilight movie:10 times New Moon movie:11 times Eclipse: 2 times Midnight Sun book:ive read the draft 1 Bree Tanner book:2 times XD Delete Blog post Sorry but I have accidentally created 2 blog posts which are identical, Chapter 2 of my Twilight Sequel and Chapter 2 of my Suquel to the Twilight Saga. Please can you delete Chapter 2 of my Sequel to the Twilight Saga? thank you! BlondieEllie 19:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much =) BlondieEllie 20:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me? I want to earn a badge, but how do you make an edit to an eclipse movie page? they all seem locked and saved and legit... I'm so lost! Achievement Awards I don't know if you know it, but the Awards between 16.July and 26.August weren't awarded. Talk:Achievement_Awards#Not_Awarded_until_now.2809.Sep.10.29 I helped you to give out the awards more easy I added three unsigned templates that you have it easier to give out the awards. I edited a broken link to an user I thought if I add the h1-Headlines Awarded and Not awarded you would notice, that you haven't given out all Awards. I had wrote my awards new, cause I wrote it very complicated (Explaining why I should get them) so I made it easier and shorter I don't want to annoy you, that you hadn't got the time, or that you are diciding if a user deserves an Award, but I thought you have maybe forgotten the "old" Requests. I wanted to tell you that I changed some of the Requests (mine:shorter, others:added ,...), that it is now easier for you than it would have been before. :I'm 08:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I changed my Userpage If it is now to difficult (coding) for you to add my Awards please add them anywhere or tell it me on my Talkpage which Awards (Beautiful User Page Award; Creating New Life Award and Teacher's Pet Award) I'm allowed to put onto my Userpage. 17:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) for Thanks I put them (Beautiful User Page Award; Creating New Life Award Teacher's Pet Award and the editconts Golden Eyes Defend Coven) onto my Userpage, as you allowed me. 17:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Corrections Lucky (or Timothy, if you prefer), the beauty of collaborative projects like the various wikis is that what I fail to catch, somebody else will. Even though my english is likely (I would even go for certainly, but I don't want to be accused of a swollen head) better than many an editor of this wiki, it is a fact that it is a second language for me. Perfection is unattainable, good enough is all what can be expected. So, while "Kaure" is my fault, it's no problem. "The Lodge" - this may be a fault of ignorance. In the US there is a "Washington State" and a "Washington DC". It felt ambiguous to me, and since it can't be "DC", "state" seemed obvious. Since you are disagreeing, there is something I missed, so I'm going to ask for clarification. Ngebendi 07:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Italian. I thought it would show - I expect to have carried over the tendency of the language to long words and long sentences, If the self-description on the user pages tell the truth, though, and by the state the wiki was when I took over the rewriting of it, I shouldn't appreciate the compliment the way I do; the average contributor is a junior high school student, and I remember my not liking to hand in written homework. Ngebendi 14:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Awards + Admin Hello, I've made a request for the "Defend Pack" badge and was wondering whether you could grant me it. Other than that, I have also put in an application to become a site administrator, and was wondering if (and only if you agree with my request to become an administrator of course) you could perhaps put in a good word for me? I'm not trying to canvas you or anything, it's just that I'm not sure who grants adminship so I'm not sure who to ask. Thank you! BlondieEllie 14:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, I know it's a bit soon to ask for adminship but I do a lot of editing and it would make my life a lot easier if I had the extra admin powers. Besides, I'm in this for the long run so it's not as though the moment I'm an administrator I'm going to quit the website. Thanks for the award and your support =) BlondieEllie 14:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Award I wrote all old Awards together, which were forgotten, after you awarded some of the forgotten ones, cause I told you, onto the Talkpage of Achievement Awards. I awarded only the missing Contribution Awards, but I didn't award the special Awards ( Beautiful User Page for User:Avatarbender and User:JennyVincent), cause I thought those should only be decided by someone who is allowed. 19:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin request BlondieEllie has made a request for adminship here, and I'd like the opinion of a few of our more active admins before making a decision. I'd appreciate your input. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Too beautiful to pass over... LT, did you notice you used the term bollocks on the "Twilight Saga Wiki:Requests for adminshp" thread? It is obvious I ought to report you to an admin for bad language! Ngebendi 11:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I loved the slippage - this wiki was getting too stiff. Perhaps not. I've always thought it was the mildest euphemism available - that's why I put it the way I put it: I thought it was funny. But according to Wikipedia it is quite strong medicine - delete it before somebody ''really ''takes offence, stay in office, since I plan not to become an admin either soon or late, and let us forget about it. Ngebendi 17:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Problem solved. Funny what you pick up in this kind of incidents, innit? Ngebendi 17:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re User_talk:JoKalliauer#Dreamcatcher_badges I had luck (4 Dreamcatcher with 1.364edits) I added a comment at Gallery:Kristen_Stewart and got it. I noticed few seconds ago, cause I chatted with User:CullenLoverForever17 on Aim. 17:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I think I misunderstood your Question: :"What do you do, hover the page that tells how many edits have taken place?" ::did you mean how I add f.e. LuckyTimothy made }} edits? ::write to get your amount of edits ::or do you mean how I got so many edits the last time, I think she the pics which were uploaded also count for edits ::My Contributions ::If you meant something different, you can ask me: 10:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I tried to get added Pictures Awards, and the leave 10 comments at blogs, to get one of the first, but I never thought on the dreamchater, cause doing averagely 1000 edits is to much "work", but I gave up collecting them, cause I noticed that it doesn't makes any sense collecting them. :::I like math so I calculated the liklihood of getting 4 Dreamcatchers with 1364edits. :::I like User:TagAlongPam cause she is so wise, she works for the wiki like cleaning spam, and don't do "childish" thinks like collecting Awards, or make a beautiful Userpage, or nearly never leaves a comment, she Just does what an Admin should do: cleaning spam, deleting pages, and never "pepresents" his opinions. :::I think I will never be as neutral as she is. 15:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::2)I wasn't shure if I'm right ::::3)It's a dig at myself, cause I really tried to collect Awards (Gallery:Kristen Stewart) :::: 16:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin could you please tell me how to make someone a administrator. I really need to know this and no one can tell me!!! also, how did you do the fact file thing on ur user page wil your name, species, nickname etc??? please reply asap, I♥CarlisleCullen 17:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) admin hey again, sorry for being a pain but I was wondering whether you would like to be a admin on my page as i really need help. it is rubbish, please reply asap, thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 17:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) admin it is a twilight wiki like this but needs urgent help!! thanks for the awards are we friends? thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 09:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) A possibly inappropriate comment. LT, I happened to follow some of your exchange with JoKallihauer about TagAlongPam - it never came up in our interactions, since english is a lot more gender neutral than italian, but I always took that Pam as a short for Pamela - and therefore I always thought of her as a "she". May be wrong, though. Ngebendi 15:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Going by what Kallihauer wrote on his userpage, he's austrian, and, taking his proficiency in english into account, he may not be used to this kind of subleties. Unless we plan to meet to a TS convention, Pam's gender is not an issue. Or anybody else's gender. Ngebendi 16:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) LT - I got a confirmation on my talk page. At least as far as information passed over the 'net goes, Pam is indeed a she. Ngebendi 06:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) AWARDS by the way, mr blobby29 is my account - sorry about that but wazzervaldez isn't. my friend made it at lunch. he wanted to crete his own wiki and i convinced him to start up on this one as well. seriously he is my friend. i said he had a really sad name. i wouldn't call my wiki that, i would do something twilight-related (coz im addicted) his name is warren valdez and he is 13. dunno when his brithday is but i can ask him if you like tomorrow. i did invite him. I promise. thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) awards heya, yeah i see your problem, sorry for being a bit of a dick earlier, i was at school (need i say more) ;) the url for my wiki is http://twilightsagabookandmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome. don't get all 'adminny' (;-) not saying that you would) but i know its a little like this but it is a little different - well, it will be. Id love you to join my admin team!! at the moment it is me and Jokallier (?!?!) on our own and you are cool! thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) hey again if yo9u want to make a edit and I can make you a admin and you can be unactive if you like... is it possible to have a volturi and cullen crest on my awards?? (just asking :P) talk soon, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Custom Signatures I noticed that you and a couple other members have custom signatures. How do you make and use them? Can I get one? Kirby Phelps (PK) 07:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanx anyway. :) (talk) 22:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry LT I've not been talking to you for a while http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] heyy.. i would love for you to do that if you dont mind. :) ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 23:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I like to complain about bans -- fully knowing I deserved it why in the world did you block me for a day!? what did i do to u?! Hi! Hi,Tim.It is me,Diana again.I just made a friend a the wiki and I want to ask you if you can give me my Friendship Award and the Complete Saga Award.My friend is http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Animeangel1998. Thank you!Maryalice14 15:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 15:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for my awards.You are the best!Maryalice14 16:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)DianaRay16:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Maryalice14 Deleted page Heey, Um I created a page showing the official Twitter pages for the Twilight cast. You deleted it. Well, I'm wondering why? I spent ages on that. By researching and asking. I can't see what was wrong with the page. There was no other Twitter information page on this Wikia, I checked before I made it. And if you had a problem with me putting up my Twitter account page, you could have deleted that part. So why? And am I allowed to re-make it so the users can still connect with the Twilight cast and Crew? Thanks, Kristin (TeamEdwardFan) Galleries heya timothy! yeah. about my gallery request. I dont know how to add my own galleries to my homepage so i wasa wondering if any gallery i mkae that is user:I♥CarlisleCullen if you could move it to my page(s) thanks, lisa :) Re: Trish Egan rollback Don't worry, I assumed you had just made a mistake. I didn't even realize it was an incorrect category at first either. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Help thanks Timothy for your help! have you got any jobs you need done - i'm bored and can't find anything to do on this wiki!!! please reply soon with jobs! thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- hi Why Edward Sucks.... An overly sensitive Edward Lover has removed all the reasons for this list: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Why_Edward_sucks...&s=wl Fix it... Pretty please... With a cherry on top? :D Thanks. EmmettsLittleAngel 23:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC)